


Don`t scream anymore my Pinetree~

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Broken Dipper, Creepy, Dark, Dark BillDip, Fear, I suck at summary, Insanity, M/M, Murder, Obsessed Bill Cipher, Obsession, Paranoia, Poor Dipper, Rape, Stalker Bill Cipher, Yandere Bill Cipher, creepy letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines is a famous singer, His life could be called perfect, well that is until he starts receiveing horrifying letters from someone who claims to be his biggest fan, His fear is getting bigger and bigger with everyday, He hopes thta everything turns out alright, but the newest letter tells him that it will not be like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another dark BillDip fanfiction! Please enjoy!

Dipper was sighing quietly as he laid on his bed, in a hotel. Today had been such a long day, and he even had to give a concert, not that he minded, He loved his fans after all. Well all, but one who has made his life a living hell in these past few months, He shivered at the thought, How could someone be so sick to torment him like this? How could anyone be insane enough to describe something so disgusting about him?

And yet the person claimed to be his biggest fan, and which was even creepier, was that he knew pretty much everything about him. Those letters just got more descriptive everytime with information and sick sexual fantasies. The man could be very sweet in those letters, to downright possesive in another, He hated it, He hated how fearful he had become, and the police hadn`t still found anything about it.

He sighed and tried to calm himself down, It would be alright, There was a guard outside his door, He would protect him, He was a very good and trustworthy person to him after all. He turned the lights off and removed his clothes, only leaving his shirt and boxers on, He closed his eyes and sighed quietly and within moments he was asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

He woke up somewhere in the middle of night when he felt a presence around him, He sleepily opened his eyes, because it was so dark then it was hard to undestand what was going on around him, but something that he could make out was a silhouette of a man, He was about to scream, before the man covered his mouth, The man chuckled darkly and it was obvious that he was smirking, even though he couldn`t see it.

_"Don`t scream my love~ It isn`t worth it to spend your wonderful voice on something like that."_

He let out another dark chuckle, as he traced his hand over his side.

_"Well atleast for now~"_

His dark chocolate brown eyes were filled with fear, that could be seen through the moonlight, How had this man gotten in? How had he gotten past his guard? Speaking of which where was his guard, Why hadn`t he barged into the room yet?

The man seemed to sense his fear and confusion, as he let out a small, yet dark giggle.

_"Oh dear, you must be confused about the guard it seems, Don`t worry he`s alright, I just gave him some money and let him have a day off, seems like he wasn`t that great of a friend after all, choosing money over you, Cruel, Isn`t it?"_

Dipper felt betrayed and hurt, His friend had just betrayed him like this, How? He thought he could trust him, but it really didn`t seem that way.

The man took something out of his pocket and quickly injected him with it, His eyes widened and his first reaction was to pull it out, but he felt incredibly weak, really fast and soon he felt his eyelids drop, The last thing he heard was the man`s sick sentence.

 

_"You`re finally mine my sweet Pinetree~"_

 

 

 


	2. All I want is you~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! Welcome everyone! I really hope you will enjoy the last chapter of this story! I`ve litreally written this fanfic like a script at home for 3 days. Funny, Right? Anyways, Please Enjoy! I really hope you will all like it!

Dipper finally woke up few hours later. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn´t in his hotel room anymore. He was in a brand new room, and he quickly grew panicked. Especially when he saw what was in the room. This room was basically like a altar for himslef. There were picture of himslef everywhere. All of his products he had ever done, and there were paprers after papers of information about him. Needless to say he was terrified.

He had also managed to notice that he was completely naked, and he was also restarined together with some rope. He started to trash around in his bindings. But he stopped once the door opened and a widely grinning, golden blonde haired male enetered the room. The man hiw own boxers and light blue T-Shirt. He felt really weirded out by what he saw. Why was this creep wearing his clothes? And who even was he?

The man seemed to notice his confusion, and apparently thought that it was about time for him to speak.

_"Hello, Darling! I am glad to see you awake! I thought that maybe I had given ypou a overdose, but it seems that luckily for the both of us. This wasn`t the case."_

Dipper`s eyes widened. This was the man from his hotel room?! What did he want?! Maybe he just wanted money. He hoped so, then he could get out of here easily. He glared at the man, and tried to look as inidimidating as he could, while being restrained on the bed.

_"What do you want? Do you want money? I`ll give it to you, if you just let me go!"_

The man seemed confused at the words that he had just said. He walked over to him and gently caressed his right cheek, while smiling. He shuddered at that smile. There was just something very off about it.

 _"Money? Sapling, why would I want your useless money, when I have plenty of it myself. I only want you, my dear. I love you. I have loved you ever since I first saw you on my TV screen. I just knew that all of those songs you sung were meant for me, and only me. Everything was so magical back then, my love. But...then you just had to go and cheat on me with that FUCKING WHORE!."_ His sky blue eyes seemed enraged, and full of insanity at the same time. _"How dare you?! How dare you cheat on me like that?!"_

He took deep breaths , seemingly trying to calm himself. He smiled once more and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose.

_"But it`s okay. It`s oaky now Dippy! Everything is perfect now, that I got rid of that skank! Now we can be live happily together for eternity! My clothes did got all bloody because of that...I got a little worried what you would think of me when you would see me like that, but then I got a marvellous idea to wear your clothes! I decided that it would be a sweet gesture, because people who are in love, tend to wear eachothers clothes. Aren`t I thoughtful? Don`t I look good in your clothes?~ Hmm you should wear my clothes my clothes one day to! They`d look attrative on you and make you even more sexy then you already are~"_

The man nuzzled into his his chest, running his long fingers through his earthly brown hair. He was just trying to stay as still as possible. He didn`t know what to say. He was so afraid by the words that he had just heard. He was dealing with an obsessed stalker. Who had just admitted to killing his girlfriend, and he said in such a cheery manner that it was just terrifying. No matter how hard he tried. He couldn`t stop the tears from rolling down his pale cheeks.

The man quite quickly noticed his tear, and his smile widened even more. He kissed his cheek and giggled happily.

_"Oh, Dear! I knew you were gonna be glad about the fact that the whore is now gone, but I never thought you would be so happy to cry about it! I just love you so much!"_

He stayed quiet for a moment, before his face lightened up.

_"I know what will make you even more happy then that whore`s death1 Wait right here Darling!"_

The man got off of the bed, and quickly walked out of the door. He was still laying on the bed, crying. He had to get away, this man was just insane, completely mad! He started thrashing around in his bindings once more, only to scream when he saw the man`s suprise.

There, was his sister. His own flesh and blood, dead. Her corpse was barely regognisable, but he knew that it was Mabel. He was crying uncontollably now. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with pure horror and he was shaking in terror. His girlfriend was dead, and now his own sister. His biggest light in his entire life, was murdered. She was dead. Gone forever, and he would never get her or Pacifica back. The two most important people in his life were gone. He had no-one left.

The man giggled and grinned widely. He truly looked like a madman. A true lunatic, and he now knew that he was exactly that. He was a insane. obsessed, stalker and a murderer, and he was forced to stay with him for as long as he lived.

_"Oh Dippy!~"_

The man exclaimed, trying to catch his attention.

_"Now there is just the two of us! I am soooo happy~ and you`re even hapier then before! You even screamed in happiness! I just knew we were meant to be, my love~"_

The man ran his fingers through his earthly brown hair once more. He smiled brightly at him as he sighed dreamily.

_"Now you`re mine, mine, mine, MINE! Only mine! Nobody will ever come between us now! It will just be the two of us, forever and ever and ever and ever~"_

Dipper just continued crying, and shaking in pure horror. He looked into the monster`s eyes and managed to choke out, through his tears.

_"I-I hate y-you! I don`t love y-you!"_

The man`s eyes seemed to visibly widen with shock, at the words that rolled past his lips. He looked at his bloody hand for a moment, for a moment, staying silent. Before he started laughing loudly. His sky blue orbs were filled wit pure madness. He looked down on him, while a wide smile was on his lips, as he caressed his cheek with his bloody hand. The man moved close in to his face. The same Chesire cat smile playing on his lips.

 _"Oh, Dear. My Dear Dippy. You shouldn`t lie like that. You made me a bit worried there for a moment, luckily. I know that it was just a lie, because there is no way that you wouldn`t love me, especially after all the trouble and hard work I went through to assure that we could be together. I know that **we love**_ _eachother and if you decide to lie about it to me again, then...I`LL SHOVE YOUR FUCKING SISTER`S RAW MEAT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"_

Dipper whimpered in fear and nodded shakily. He didn`t know what else to do. He was still shaking in fear, as the man started trailing kisses down his neck.

_"I love you, Dipper. I love you so much, Pinetree."_

The man mumbled against his neck, as his hands travelled down his body. He just closed his eyes, and tried to imagine himself to be anywhere, but in this nighthmare.

The man pulled away from his neck. He put on a gentle smile, but in his eyes that was the smile only a monster would smile.

_Oh, by the way. Name`s Bill and you`re gonna moan it tonight!~"_

With that said, the monster started to slowly, and sensually remove his clothes. He tried to look away, but everytime he did. He just earned a hard slap on his face, so he had no choice, but to obey.

Once Bill finished removing his clothes. He grinned widely at him. His erection was clearly showing. He whimpered at the size of it. It would never fit inside of him. It was to big. He couldn`t lose his innocence to this man, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn`t fight backl. He couldn?t talk back, or else he would be forced to eat his own sister`s meat, and he wouldn`t be able to do that. He wanted her corpse to be atleast in peace. He was completely helpless.

Bill started rubbing his erected length against his buttocks, while quietly groaning in pleasure.

_"Oh Pinetree~ Do you feel how hard you`ve made me?~"_

Dipper closed his eyes tightly and whimpered in pure horror. Why did this have to happen? He hadn`t done anything bad to anyone, atleast not on purpose! Was this truly the sign that god didn`t exist? Because what god would let something like this happen?..

_"Are you ready, Sapling?~"_

And without waiting for a respone. The monster pushed himself fully inside of his previously untouched entrance. He screamed out in pure agony. Bill didn`t even waituntil he was adjusted. He just started to thrsut himself inside and out of his virgin entrance, like a true madman. He could hear the man saying his name and pet names over and over again. His hands rubbing his sides, like that would make him feel better. Blood was dripping, which the man seemed to use as lubricant, because he started to move even fatser and more easily.

It felt like eternity until the monster`s warm semen made it`s way inside of him. He screamed one last time when he himself came as well. He started to cry out in shame. Everything was gone. He had lost everything. His loved ones. His innocence. He had nothing left, but his life, and he even didn`t want that anymore.

The monster snaked his arms around his waist and pulled him close to himself. He pestered kisses all over his face, while muttering softly.

_"I love you~I love you~I love youuuuu~"_

He looked into the man`s eyes. His sanity seemed to slip away from him even more second by second, and before he understood what he was doing. He had already said those four deadly words.

_"I love you too."_

He was broken. He was nothing but a fallen angel. He was only this monster`s play thing, and it would be that way...forever...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and comment! That would mean everything for me! And wpould probably make me forget about my damn leg. Anyways, bye! 
> 
> Have a great day or night~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, If you could be so nice then please leave me a kudos and tell me what do you thought about this story, I love you all my Darlings! Alright, I was thinking about finishing this, but I am so tired already, plus school, Anyways there will only be one chapter more to this, so be ready, It will be out tomorrow, because it`s friday and well it would be a good time to finish!


End file.
